The instant application should be granted the priority date of Nov. 6, 2009, the filing date of the corresponding German patent application 10 2009 053 211.0.
The present invention relates to a headrest for a vehicle seat.
Such a headrest is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,631,932 B2. This headrest has a support that is mounted via two guides so as to be adjustable in height on a backrest. Connected with the support is a head support in the form of a cushion support that is horizontally adjustable relative to the support. For this purpose, provided in the head support are slide rods that are oriented parallel to one another and in the direction of adjustment, and which are mounted in appropriate slide supports of the support. Provided parallel to the slide rods in the head support is a toothed strip, the teeth of which each have a slide surface and a locking surface. A spring-loaded pall (?) is mounted on the support so as to be pivotable in the direction of adjustment. Due to the spring effect, the pall engages in one of the spaces between the teeth of the toothed strip. Due to the shape of the tooth, the head support cannot be pushed back toward the support in this locked position, since the pall rests against the locking surface of a tooth. An adjustment of the head support relative to the support is possible only by releasing the locking action of the pall. For this purpose, a button is provided laterally on the head support. By pressing the button, the pall is unlocked via a lever mechanism, so that the head support can be pushed toward the support. The mechanism for transferring a torque via actuation of the button onto the pall is relatively complicated. An adjustment of the head support away from the support is possible without actuating the button, since with an appropriate pull on the support, the pall slides away over the slide surface of the toothed strip.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a further headrest of the aforementioned general type.